


Хвоя и мёд

by Alx_the_writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hair Washing, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_the_writer/pseuds/Alx_the_writer
Summary: - Помоги, - тыкает его Курапика держа полотенце здоровой рукой. Куроро закрывает книгу и кладет её на тумбочку.- Конечно. Что мне сделать?
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 7





	Хвоя и мёд

**Author's Note:**

> Начинающий автор. Если я, по-вашему мнению, забыла добавить определенный тег, напишите, пожалуйста. Приятного чтения!

\- Помоги, - тыкает его Курапика, держа полотенце здоровой рукой.  
Куроро закрывает книгу и кладет её на тумбочку.  
\- Конечно. Что мне сделать?  
Курапика морщится - то ли от раздражения, то ли от назойливой боли в кисти.  
\- Я хочу помыть голову. Одной рукой - неудобно.   
И добавляет:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Куроро кивает и стягивает с себя шубу, кидает на кресло.  
\- Пойдем.  
Ванная комната в этой гостинице тесная. Курапика вешает полотенце на крючок, заводит забинтованную руку за спину.   
Куроро настраивает воду, щелкает смесителем. Душевая лейка немного подтекает, но в целом неплохо. Он немного наклоняется к чужому уху.  
\- Где шампунь?   
Курапика носом показывает на умывальник, где стоит тёмно-зеленый бутылёк. Он фыркает от воды, попавшей в нос, и предлагает:  
\- Дай мне пока душ, возьми шампунь.  
Волосы темнеют от влаги, и Курапика наклоняет голову, чтобы получше намочить виски. Куроро протискивается мимо него - туда и обратно, наливает в ладони шампунь, ставит на угол ванны, вспенивает.  
\- Хвоя и, - он принюхивается, - мёд. Вкусненько.  
Курапика хмыкает.   
\- Главное не пробуй.   
Он убирает душ в сторону.   
\- Пожалуйста, осторожнее с моими волосами.   
Куроро ухмыляется, массируя мыльными пальцами затылок.   
\- Безусловно.  
Курапика легко пинает его пяткой, но тут же довольно мычит.  
\- Так хорошо? - дразнится Куроро, проводя кончиками пальцев по вискам.   
Курапика угукает.   
\- Ещё спереди надо. Хотя, там лучше я сам. Передай шампунь, пожалуйста.   
Куроро по-быстрому споласкивает руку, чтобы бутылек не выскользнул, и наливает Курапике шампунь в поставленную ладонь.  
И себе льет - буквально капельку. Ждёт, пока Курапика закончит со своей лобной частью, и снова проходится по всей голове. Пальцы скользят по прядям, нежат кожу под волосами, убаюкивают. Не удержавшись, он чмокает своё золотце в мыльную макушку и тут же плюется - горько.  
\- А я говорил, - полуворчит, полумурчит Курапика.  
Кролло полощет рот и касается руки Курапики - давай заберу душевую лейку, устал, небось. Но тот только поднимает её над своей головой, подставляясь по теплые струи.  
Куроро нерешительно замирает, а потом нерешительно вплетает пальцы, массирует корни волос, смывая душистый шампунь. Курапика подставляется под его руки, явно наслаждаясь. Но всё же говорит.  
\- Сейчас возьми шланг, посмотрю, как там, всё ли смылилось.  
Чистые волосы поскрипывают. Он выключает воду, и ставит душевую лейку в её крепеж. Куроро уже тянется к полотенцу, а Курапика тянется к нему ласково и клюет в губы.  
\- Горько. - но он улыбается, вода с волос капает на пол, на их штаны, на его майку.   
\- Спасибо, ты был невероятно хорош. - Курапика легко ухмыляется, и снова почти мурчит, пока Куроро вытирает ему волосы.


End file.
